Watching Avengers Assemble
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: The cast come together to watch Avengers Assemble. NO! Not that Avengers Assemble! Explanations inside. I claim now ownership to anything in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Gathering the Audience

**Hey guys. Yeah it's me Medafan53, now Agent 53, CEO of Phantom Works. This is a fake company for all my online accounts after I lost the document with all my passwords on it. **

**Anyway you're probably wondering why a fic called watching Avengers Assemble would not have the avengers in the category. This is because we are actually watching the Avengers Assemble movie created by Phantom Works. Sometime after this fic is done I will write a longer, novelisation like, version. The categories are DP and frozen because Danny is the leader of the Avengers and his pairing is with Elsa. **

**We will be taking the audience from part way through. The hosts will tell you when we cut in.**

**Anyway enough pre-story blabber, we're already at over 100 words, onto chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 1: gathering the audience.**_

"My lord. The prisoners have escaped and Princess Elsa has vanished. Again." A guard said as he ran into the palace room where the visiting dignitaries were stood with the king and queen of Corona.

"Again? Great. What else could go wrong?" Asked visiting chief of berk Stoic the Vast.

Even as he said it a clock hand appeared in the sky projecting a light onto the kingdom swallowing everyone.

* * *

When the light cleared they found themselves sat in peculiar plush chairs. They were peculiar because they seemed to have slanted backs and built in footrests. (for those who can't figure it out they are sitting on recliner sofas while the more important people like the avengers are in recliner armchairs not dissimilar to the one I am typing this document in) the teens and children were sat on peculiar squishy fabric blobs (bean bags). At the back were stone slabs with dragons on it and all the way at the back, raised above the rest were 18 chairs with teens in with night furies sitting in front of them.

"Dragons! Attack!" some Vikings exclaimed. They and the guards started to charge the reptiles before a large energy field appeared to block it.

"Stop!" Exclaimed a voice. One of the teens at the back sucked in a gasp.

A floating figure appeared. He seemed to be a blue skinned, red eyed old man in a purple cloak with a wispy tail instead of legs.

"You will not fight each other while in my display chamber. I am clockwork, ghost master of time, these are my associates Queen Pandora of Greek legend and noted ghost scholar the Ghostwriter."

They turned to see a four armed blue skinned woman in Greek armour and a grey skinned man in a grey shirt, dark grey trousers and scarf and a purple coat.

"You are here to see a movie from another world. A movie that displays events from right now." The woman, Pandora explained.

"Personally I prefer the book, it is more detailed." The man, Ghostwriter, stated.

"Yes but we can't very well expect to show all of these people the book." Clockwork said irritably.

"Anyway let's start the movie shall we?" Pandora said as everyone's attention was drawn to a white wall at the front that began to light up.

**And just like that we are off. This story is loosely inspired by Band of Misfits: taking flight on concept but has differences. For a start as previously stated Elsa is paired with Danny not Hiccup.**

**Anyway check back later to see the next chapter. It will be where the film starts.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trailer

**Here is chapter 2. Instead of starting the movie we are first goanna see a trailer. This trailer is to the song Fight as one. The version in question can be found if you YouTube THE AVENGERS- Fight as One by Bad City (FULL SONG). Anyway here is chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2: Trailer.**_

"Actually before the film we will be showing the trailer. This is a collection of clips from the movie edited to attract viewers." Clockwork explained as the screen light up.

_**Fight as one starts**_

_**We sweep in over Corona as we see armoured dragons swoop over it and attack.**_

**Song: Our worlds about to break.**

_**We see a red death and bewilderbeast rampaging in the sea. Their skin is pitch black.**_

"What the Thor?" Hiccup breathed in horror.

"Oh no." Danny said with pale skin. "Not him."

**Song: Tormented and attacked.**

_**We see Hiccup slammed to the ground with a gronkle atop him. We hear a roar.**_

"What's useless doing on the screen?" Snotlout exclaimed with the other Vikings backing him up.

**Song: Lost and when we wake, **

_**We see jack sitting looking at his staff.**_

**Song: There's no way to go back.**

_**We see Elsa running from the castle in **__**Arendelle**__**.**_

"She ran away?"

**Song: I've been standing on my own,**

_**We see Skyfire and Danny stood side by side looking out over the cliff.**_

**Song: but now I'm not alone.**

_**The over avengers faces flash over the screen. Clara, Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida, Ty, Tandy, Kitty, Kurt, Kaine, Laura, Ben, Felicia, Peter, Jess.**_

**Avengers (OS): Avengers Assemble!**

**Song: Always we will fight as one!**

_**We see the avengers in their civilian clothes fighting Corona guards by a Dam.**_

**Song: Till the battle's won!**

_**We see Danny and Hiccup sword fighting opponents back to back, both showing great skill.**_

"Useless can fight!" Snotlout exclaimed in shock.

**Song: With evil on the run.**

_**We see barbarians running fro a younger Danny and Skyfire.**_

**Song: We never come undone!**

_**We see Skyfire swoop down to catch a falling Danny before he hit's the ground.**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong.**

_**We see the team stood in a circle, each with a hand in the centre, one atop the other.**_

**Song: Forever fight as one.**

_**We see Flynn and Rapunzel fighting unseen opponents moving in perfect harmony.**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong.**

_**We see Elsa fall of a platform as it explodes only to be grabbed by Danny.**_

**Song: Forever fight as one**

_**We see Danny and Skyfire fighting together.**_

_**The song goes to an instrumental**_

_**We see Danny and Skyfire flying fast over the sea.**_

_**We see Hiccup hiding in a rocky alcove.**_

_**We see Peter web swing from platform to platform**_

_**We see Danny and Rapunzel fighting Gothel.**_

_**We see Danny kneeling on some grass. His hands are glowing a bright blue.**_

_**We see the avengers kitted out with shields and armour.**_

**Avengers: Avengers Assemble!**

**Song: Always we will fight as one.**

_**We see the avengers fly into battle against the 2 black giants from the start of the trailer on their night furies.**_

**Song: Till the battles won!**

_**We see the dragons send a massive blast at the 2 giants as their riders vault from their backs.**_

**Song: With evil on the run.**

_**We see Danny and Skyfire chasing shadowy figures.**_

**Song: We'll never come undone.**

_**We see the avengers stood side by side**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong, Forever fight as one!**

_**We see Peter and Jess on their dragons fly into more black skinned dragons and start performing expert manoeuvres.**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong, forever fight as one.**__

_**We see the red death chase Hiccup, Toothless, Danny and Skyfire into the sky.**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong, forever fight as one.**__

_**We see Danny and Skyfire in Phantom forms flying through a group of rocky spires.**_

**Song: Assembled we are strong, forever fight as one.**

_**We see the avengers stood together, their dragons behind them. We zoom in on Danny's shield and the A becomes AVENGERS ASSEMBLE as the background disappears.**_

"Now that that has attracted your attention we'll start the film." Clockwork chuckled.

**And that's 2. The next chapter will be when the movie starts. The image will be the first shield Danny uses. Descriptions will come when we see the objects in the film. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 Death of the Fentons

**Now that we have wet your pallet with the trailer we will start the movie. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Death of the Fentons.**_

The screen roared into life.

_**We pan across sand. It is clear that we are in a desert. We see a temple ruin and a few tents.**_

"Wow." Breathed some of the audience, some imagining the temple as it was, some picturing how it got to its current state.

_**We zoom in to see a 5 year old girl with read hair and turquoise eyes holding a bucket as she approached a figure on a rock hidden under a blanket. It rolls over to reveal that it is a sleeping, 3 year old, Danny.**_

"Aww." A lot of the more motherly women say looking at the adorable looking tot.

"Oh Danny you looked so cute back then." Elsa said as the avengers turned to face their leader only for the smiles to be wiped off their faces seeing him.

His skin was pale, his eyes wide and his back straight as a ruler. However it may appear now it is clear it is not a good memory.

**Maddie (OS): Jasmine! Leave your brother alone and come help your father and I with digging this out.**

_**The girl sighed and put the bucket down before running over to where her parents were digging. The woman was skinny with similar hair and eyes to her daughter. She is dressed in a turquoise tunic and brown pants. The man is far larger with short black hair and an orange tunic. Jasmine was dressed in a black tunic.**_

**Jack: This temple is said to have close ties to the spiritual world. We may find something to validate us and our theories here.**

**Dark Phantom: Oh I doubt that very much.**

Everyone shivered at the voice it was a voice of pure evil.

"No." Danny breathed, tears in his eyes.

_**A figure appeared. He seemed quite scrawny at first. He had grey skin and a torn black body suit without the gloves or boots. He had wavy black hair and a tattered black cape. His hands and his feet were soaked in blood. His eyes were blood red. On his chest was a red demonic D with a black P in it. (For his clothes and body place the colour scheme I described on nightmare from the ultimate spider man episode 'strange'). Danny at this point woke up to see this man, enshrouded in shadows as he used t shadows to paralyse his family, placing Jasmine in her mother's arms before place in a hand on her chest and her fathers.**_

**Dark Phantom: (softly) Humans. Such weak and pathetic creatures.**

_**His fingertips, currently pressed against Jasmine and Jack's chests, elongate into long claws, skewering the 3 humans entirely.**_

**Young Danny: NO!**

The hall was frozen in shock at the sight. A 3 year old had just witnessed his family get murdered in the most horrible fashion they had ever seen.

The avengers looked at Danny in horror. Danny now had tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

"God's Danny." Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry; we didn't know you had to go through _this._"

_**As Danny watched his family slump to the ground and their murderer laugh evilly over their corpses a white ring formed at his feet.**_

Wiping away the tears Danny smirked as he remembered the good that came from that day. Everyone else sucked in a gasp.

_**The ring passed over him leaving a new person in its wake. His clothes turned black with white detailing. The symbol from his shield, a white speeding D with a black P in it, appeared on his chest. His eyes turned neon green and his hair snow white. Danny had become the Phantom for the first time. Roaring in rage he charged at the monster, his fists charging ecto energy as he ran before he punched as high as he could and as hard as he could, between his legs.**_

In spite of everything no one, except Danny, could help but wince at the Dark Phantom's misfortune.

_**Clutching his groin the creature stumbled backwards.**_

**Dark Phantom: You- you actually **_**hurt**_** me.**

_**He saw Danny getting into a fighting pose.**_

**Dark Phantom: Next time child.**

_**With that the monster was consumed by his shadows and disappeared. Once he had the boy returned to his human form and collapsed on his knees. He curled over and started sobbing.**_

**Danny (16 years old now for reference) (VO): 3 years old. That was how young I was when I lost my family. Shortly after that I was found by Clockwork, Ghostwriter and Pandora who took me in and taught me what I was.**

_**We see young Danny sitting in a green room with the 3 ghosts.**_

**Danny (VO): A Halfa, or as they called it before I named us 'gods born human' people who were half god level ghost and half human. Paired with their dragonic counterparts, the night furies these mighty heroes were to become a team dedicated to protect the world. I was then told that I was reality master the one Halfa born with my powers already active and able to wield the reality controlling Star Sabre.**

_**We see Danny looking over a book. The picture on the book is the Star Sabre in its sword form. (The Star Sabre and weapons Danny makes later for the team are able to shape shift into whatever weapon/tool they are needed to be. The sword form of Star Sabre is Optimus Prime's sword from Age of Extinction.)**_

**Danny (VO): Clockwork and Pandora trained me to defend myself...**

_**We see Danny training to fight with the time ghost and the Greek ghost.**_

**Danny (VO): And then I was sent back into the world, on a quest to find Star Sabre and then bring my fellow Halfa's together.**

_**We then see Danny, now in blue pants with a lot of pockets, a grey tunic and a long brown coat, stood in a field.**_

**Danny (VO): Back in the world I met my night fury partner, best friend and brother, Skyfire.**

_**We see Danny and Skyfire looking at each other for the first time before cutting to them in flight.**_

**Danny (VO): We have had many adventures together, including the acquisition of Star Sabre, leadings to now, 13 years on at 16. It is here that our story truly begins.**

_**We see Danny, with Star Sabre in hand, in a battle stance with Skyfire ready to fight behind him. The image then becomes a drawing form of the event on a book page.**_

The hall waited in anticipation as the next scene loads.

**And here is chapter 3 and the start of the story. And to make things clear this world is a fusion of historic and modern. Most advanced technology is magic instead and there is the medieval/ Viking styling but things like facilities, swimwear, underwear and other basic things that I would feel awkward researching are based upon their modern counterpoints. Anyway see you in chapter 4 in which we see a short summery of my rewritten version of HTTYD 1. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Boy from Berk

**And on to chapter 4, the second part of the movie. This part is the title sequence, which will reveal the identities of the avengers properly and the part that details the rewritten HTTYD up to Hiccup and Toothless' departure from Berk. Enjoy. Please note that this chapter, up until Hiccup's decision to leave was written to the 1st 2 tracks of the HTTYD 2 soundtrack.**

_**Chapter 4: The Boy from Berk.**_

_**The page flipped round to show the first, page of the avengers members **_**(each member in human form will be leaning on their calm and happy normal form night fury, then there is a white line bisecting the page and we will see them in their ghost forms wearing armour getting into a fighting stance with their battle ready ghost form dragons behind them.)**_** beneath the graphic was the avenger's name.**_

_**-Danny Fenton aka The Phantom and Skyfire.**_

_**-Elsa Arendelle aka Cryostorm and Cryofire**_

_**-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III aka Rider and Toothless.**_

"WHAT! Useless is an Avenger!" Snotlout exclaimed in shock, with other riders yelling in agreement.

_**-Clara Oswald aka Madam Web and Idris.**_

_**-Merida Dunbroch aka Sharpshot and deadeye.**_

_**-Jack Frost aka Frost and Freezblast.**_

_**-Rapunzel Corona aka Medicus and Pascal**_

_**-Eugene Fitzherbert/ Flynn Ryder aka Raptor and Maximus.**_

_**-Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and Amanda**_

_**-Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Lockheed**_

_**-Ty Johnson aka Cloak and Darkforce.**_

_**-Tandy Bowen aka Dagger and Psyon**_

_**-Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat and Felicity.**_

_**-Ben Reilly aka Scarlet Spider and Otto.**_

_**-Laura Kinney aka SwiftClaw and Sarah.**_

_**-Kaine aka Savage Spider and Jackal.**_

_**- Jessica Drew aka Spider Woman and May**_

_**-Peter Parker aka Spider Man and Andy.**_

_**We then saw Hiccup and Toothless fly away, the meeting of Felicia, Ben, Peter, Jess, Kaine, Laura, Elsa and the pair, the meeting in Rapunzel's tower. Several action scenes between the avengers, a few bonding scenes, including one of Merida and Jack arguing while the others egged them on and very clearly Hiccup, Toothless, Danny and Skyfire were sharing incredulous looks. We end on a picture of the avengers with Danny's shield and, like the trailer we zoom in on the shield and see the A (the classic avengers logo) turn into the words Avengers assemble.**_

_**Slowly the background dissolves so the words are now on a inky black sea before a fast black shape shots past and our attention is drawn to the island in front.**_

"Hey it's Berk! It's our home!" Astrid exclaimed.

_**Getting closer we see that clearly the island is under siege by dragons.**_

**Danny (VO): the story begins on the Viking Island of berk. It is where our first avenger is to be found. Now where is that teen?**

_**Zooming in we saw Vikings running about fighting dragons and we see the fire brigade run past a house on fire.**_

**Danny (VO): No it's not them.**

_**As he said that a catapult exploded in a blue flame. A night fury silhouette flies past.**_

**Danny (VO): Oh and there's Toothless. He is here trying to stop the war. He thinks that if he destroys Viking weapons while both Vikings and dragons are fighting there then they will get the point and stop fighting. Instead the dragons get more confident as they see him as a protector while Vikings see him as a target. In fact.**

_**Thwip**_

_**A bola suddenly wraps around the dragon, sending it hurtling down into the forest.**_

_**We pan back along the bola's path to a cliff being scaled by a monstrous nightmare. On it is a wooden contraption and a young boy, gangly with brown hair wearing and green tunic, brown pants and a leather sleeveless jacket.**_

**Hiccup: Did anyone see that?**

_**He turned to see the nightmare.**_

**Hiccup: Except for you.**

_**He starts running down the path.**_

**Danny (VO): Ah there he is. That is Hiccup. He is the son of Berk chief stoic the vast and his wife Valka who was taken by and has lived with dragons for the last 16 years (Hiccup is 16 in this story).**

"She's alive." Stoic and Hiccup said. As both had said it quite loudly it revealed Hiccup's position to the others. The various parents of the Avengers called out to them.

"You may be reunited later. It depends on them. For now just watch the movie and see how things work out." Ghostwriter said.

**Danny (VO): Anyway after Hiccup shot Toothless down and no one believed him all the neighbouring tribes came round for this big gathering. It had been decided that all the new recruits would train to kill dragons together. And thanks to his long-time mentor Gobber the Belch Hiccup was included in this. Why is this a problem?**

_**We see the tribes arriving at port before cutting to Hiccup finding and freeing Toothless.**_

**Danny (VO): Having found Toothless in the woods Hiccup released him and realised that he could kill dragons.**

_**We see clips from the earlier lessons of dragon training.**_

**Danny (VO): This went about as was to be expected. But then things changed.**

_**We see the later training lessons.**_

**Danny (VO): Hiccup started being effective at the training, knowing ways to neutralise the dragons easily, to the chagrin of serious killers like his old crush Astrid.**

"Old crush. What could cause him to lose interest in Astrid?" Snotlout exclaimed, with other berkians agreeing. Hiccup and Clara simply smiled at each other and kissed.

_**We watch Hiccup bonding with Toothless in the cove and even in the air, including the test flight.**_

**Danny (VO): However you see he learnt all this from bonding with Toothless and replacing the tailfin he lost in the crash so naturally when he was told he had won the right to fight the nightmare only one thing went through his mind. **

_**This is where the soundtrack should end.**_

**Hiccup: I am so leaving.**

_**Hiccup is stood in the forge with a large rucksack designed to split and attach to either side of Toothless' saddle.**_

**Hiccup: Got to get everything.**

_**He ran around the forge and his house. Taking clothes, some food, some journals and some important blueprints and pictures, particularly stuff that was connected to Toothless or Valka and then once the pack was full everything but a few pictures and couple journal entries outlining his pre-Toothless life, which were left in his room, were burnt on the forge fire. Then he walked into the forest. He reached a junction like place where the path diverges off in one direction and the rough path to Toothless' cove heads in the other. He was about to go when he heard.**_

_**Snap!**_

**Astrid: (Sharp whisper) Be quiet!**

_**Realising he was being tailed Hiccup sprinted down the other path.**_

**Snotlout: Quickly after him!**

_**The recruits poured out of the bushes and started running after the boy. They watched Hiccup dodge into a little circle wall of rock hiding a tunnel entrance. Ignoring the rocks and bushes they ran into the tunnel and charged down it.**_

_**When the sound of their feet faded an auburn head poked out of an alcove on the inside of the first corner and Hiccup slipped out and went back to the entrance where he retrieved the rucksack that he had tossed behind a bush as he ran into the tunnel.**_

**Hiccup: (Quietly.) Great! While they are hunting for me down there I can slip back to Toothless without them tailing me.**

_**Sprinting, the boy easily made it to the cove where, practically having sensed the boy's urgency, Toothless stood ready to fly. Hiccup pulled the rucksack off again, removed the storage parts and affixed them to his saddle before placing the harness back on his chest and clipping into the saddle.**_

**Hiccup: So long Berk.**

_**And with that night fury and rider shot into the sky and towards their next adventure.**_

The watchers sat dumbfounded as they watched the scene fade out.

**And there is the end of chapter 4. When I produce the novelisation will write the events of some of Danny's quests and the story of HTTYD but we don't really have the time right now. Those stories, as you know for HTTYD, can take up a movie alone and this movie will already be ridiculously long as it is, you don't want me making it even longer, plus it gives incentive to read the novelisation. Anyway next chapter we will travel to Arendelle where we meet Elsa, Peter, Jess, Ben, Felicia, Kaine, Laura and the night furies. Anyway onto explaining the names:**

_**-Danny Fenton aka The Phantom and Skyfire. In the case of dropping the Danny it makes him sound more serious, for Skyfire's name I got it from g1 Jetfire from transformers and it just works for a dragon.**_

_**-Elsa Arendelle aka Cryostorm and Cryofire. Elsa has ice powers and can trigger snowstorms even before her powers are fully unlocked. Once her powers are fully unlocked Cryofire will use ice fire as Elsa and Jack both will favour ice powers because they are used to them. As for the surname it makes sense and I didn't have any better ideas.**_

_**-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III aka Rider and Toothless. I chose rider because prior to getting his powers that is Hiccup's notable attribute aside from inventing.**_

_**-Clara Oswald aka Madam Web and Idris. Clara is from doctor who as so I gave her physic powers and added spider powers to create a version of madam web. Idris is the name of the woman who was the host of the TARDIS for a while and the two share an interesting relationship. **_

_**-Merida Dunbroch aka Sharpshot and deadeye. This reflects their accuracy at long distance.**_

_**-Jack Frost aka Frost and Freezblast. Like Elsa it reflects Jack's icy abilities.**_

_**-Rapunzel Corona aka Medicus and Pascal. Yes Pascal is a night fury, and a girl for that matter. While it was either Pascal or Maximus and I like pairing boy dragon to boy and girl dragon to girl. Anyway both look like they do because their shape shifting ability kicked in when they were born amongst chameleons and horses to disguise themselves. Anyway Rapunzel's name is Latin for healer.**_

_**-Eugene Fitzherbert/ Flynn Ryder aka Raptor and Maximus. See above and Raptor is Latin for thief.**_

_**-Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and Amanda. Amanda is a reference to Amanda sefton, Kurt's girlfriend, certainly during the x-men evolution cartoons.**_

_**-Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Lockheed. In the comics Kitty had an alien dragon by this name. Kurt and Kitty are the only time I have rider and dragon be opposite genders.**_

_**-Ty Johnson aka Cloak and Darkforce. Cloak uses the Darkforce in the comics.**_

_**-Tandy Bowen aka Dagger and Psyon. In the comics Tandy uses psyonic daggers.**_

_**-Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat and Felicity. Felicity is the name of the woman who portrays Felicia in amazing Spider Man 2**_

_**-Ben Reilly aka Scarlet Spider and Otto. Though the Scarlet Spider is not part of it Otto is a reference to Doc ock who was behind the ultimate clone saga.**_

_**-Laura Kinney aka SwiftClaw and Sarah. Laura is faster than her 'father' because of her size and build while Sarah is a reference to her 'mother'.**_

_**-Kaine aka Savage Spider and Jackal. Jackal is obviously the perpetrator of the original clone saga. Savage Spider is chosen because I think that till now Kaine has just gone by his name and Scarlet Spider is taken and he is the most savage of them.**_

_**- Jessica Drew aka Spider Woman and May. Obviously a reference to May Parker, Peter's aunt.**_

_**-Peter Parker aka Spider Man and Andy. A reference to Andrew Garfield, the actor who portrays Peter Parker in the current movies and the voice of Andy in the film.**_

**Any way see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 ice, webs and Arendelle

**Hello. Welcome to the next chapter. This chapter details the origins of the spiders, SwiftClaw, Black Cat and Cryostorm. It will also display their meeting with rider and all the dragons but Pascal, Maximus and Skyfire. The story will pick up speed at Rapunzel's towers and we will reach the best parts, action wise after clockwork meddles to create this story. Anyway onto:**

_**Chapter 5: ice, webs and Arendelle.**_

The audience were sat in shock. Not only had Hiccup chosen to befriend his people's ultimate prize, betraying them in the process, but his sharp wits and hearing allowed him to outwit and avoid the otherwise top hunting recruits in his world.

Though no one spoke the Vikings were saddened by the realisation that only now, months after he actually left that they saw how incredible the young Viking turned avenger truly was.

**Danny (VO): As Hiccup and Toothless head away from berk we rewind around 16 years to see what they will meet once they arrive at the kingdom known as Arendelle.**

Anna and her parents perked up realising that, at least in part, this was about Elsa.

**Danny (VO): we start with 2 births. One in a castle, one in a simple hut in one of the outlying villages far from the castle.**

_**We pan across the image of a queen in a royal infirmary giving birth before we pass a pillar and it cuts to a clearly poor woman giving birth in a small hut made of wood.**_

The king and queen were stunned while Anna was appalled, none of them realised that anyone under their care had to live like that. Why had their council not told them of this?

Each avenger made a sound of disgust at the parallel.

**Danny (VO): No one knew it but both girls, both Halfas, were born in the exact same second. One was a royal princess while one was the result of a one night stand between the girl's mother and the X-man known as wolverine, who had been in the village on a mission.**

Logan stiffened as his mouth dropped. He had a daughter that he had never known about? This was 16 years ago?

Laura and Elsa looked at each other in surprise, they didn't realise that they were the same age, the exact same age.

**Danny (VO): Though not fully active they did both receive portions of their powers.**

_**We see a 4 year old Laura with bone claws before cutting to Elsa projecting frost from her hands.**_

Anna and the others gasped, realising that the king and queen had hidden this for so long.

**Danny (VO): Laura was born with claws like her father's while Elsa received a portion of her cryokinetic capabilities. However the young princess' life was not an easy one. Her powers were not fully under her control and she almost lost control totally after accidentally striking her sister one day.**

_**We see the accident **_**(identical to the one in frozen but with blurred edges and a slight sepia filter to show flashback.)**_** we then see the king and queen find Kristoff and Sven.**_

**Danny (VO): To protect their daughters Elsa was isolated in her room. They also took in a young orphan to keep Anna Company.**

**Danny (VO): Anyway, flashing forward 6 years to Laura's village we see it under attack from marauders.**

_**We see 14 year old versions of Laura, Kaine, Felicia, Ben, Jess and Peter running from a burning village.**_

**Danny (VO): Laura was forced to flee with her boyfriend Kaine and their friends Peter Parker, Jessica Drew, Felicia Hardy and Benjamin Reilly. The fled and found themselves in mystical ruins. Unknown to the six this ruins would be the place their lives would change forever. For 4 spiders, irradiated by a mystical stone bit Peter, Jess, Ben and Kaine, who by the way are frequently are mistake four quadruplets that have tried to make a distinction between each other when in fact they are not even related, though they treat each other like siblings and Peter and Jess are boyfriend and girlfriend, though now they are more or less married, we just don't have a vicar or elder or whatever it is you need.**

The pair beamed at each other knowing that it was true. They couldn't be separated even with a crowbar at this point. All the couples in the team were like that.

**Danny (VO): Well anyway this unlocked their Spider like powers, including stingers for Kaine, born from his connection to Laura. Also Felicia fell onto an enchanted cat statue that unlocked enhanced strength, agility and senses but also turned her into a human cat hybrid.**

_**We see the events mentioned above occur.**_

**Danny (VO): Now even if they did know that most of the village escaped, including Peter's beloved aunt but not their parents, they would be ashamed to face them.**

"Wait you knew my aunt was alive and you," Peter started to Danny, angrily, before clockwork intervened.

"He only knew about it because of the events at the climax of the movie. He only knows right now because he just heard his future self say it."

**Danny (VO): Anyway flash forward 2 years and the 6 are in the forests outside of Arendelle unaware of 17 new friends they will meet. 14 night furies looking for their riders, a dragon-rider pair having flown all the way from the barbaric archipelago and a princess, trapped in her room for 8 years who has decided it is safer to simply flee her old home.**

Anna and her parents looked over at Elsa sadly as they realised what they were about to see.

_**We cut to Elsa's bedroom. We see sheets, duvets, dresses, anything that could be used really, tied together to form a rope that the young princess was slowly climbing down. She was dressed in a pair of brown pants under a knee length skirt with a blue tunic on under a large but thin coat with a hood to obscure her face. Just before reaching the bottom the rope unties from her bed, causing her to land quite hard on the floor with the rope encircling her. Bundling it up she ran along the land to the sea's edge and tossed the bundle into the water where it sank.**_

**Elsa: I guess this is it. Goodbye Arendelle, goodbye mother, goodbye father, goodbye Anna. Goodbye.**

_**With a slight sniff the young girl pulled her coat together and started to walk into the woods.**_

* * *

_**We cut to the skies above the forest. There we see Hiccup and Toothless gliding. Toothless is only beating his wings occasionally and ice has built up on both of them. They are clearly tired and fading in and out of consciousness. It is clear that they had been flying for quite some time.**_

"Why were you flying for so long anyway?" Danny asked Hiccup. The entire hall heard them and wondered to.

"It had been sea and craggy uninhabitable islands for miles and miles."

**Hiccup: Okay bud. We'll glide over to that mountain and land there for the night okay bud? Toothless?**

_**Hiccup got no response as the night fury had lost his battle for consciousness and they were falling fast towards a large grassy cove, specifically they were heading for a lake overhung by rocky outcrops. As they splash land we see Elsa on an outcrop and 'team spider' (Peter and co) on another as both give way, sending all 7 teens into the icy water. As they hit the water the screen goes black.**_

* * *

"You guys certainly made an entrance Cryofire said with a chuckle.

_**We open on Hiccup's face being licked by a night fury. At first it seems to be Toothless until we pan round to see the night fury unconscious next to the boy, along with 3 boys he doesn't know, 3 girls he doesn't know and what looks like a girl with white hair and covered in black fur with whiskers. Then he sit's up to see 14 dragons strikingly similar to his own. 7 of them were looking excitedly at him and Toothless while the others were staring at the teens he had arrived with.**_

_**Slowly they to begin to wake, as did Toothless.**_

**Elsa: Um what is that?**

_**The platinum haired princess seemed pretty calm waking up to see a dragon staring at her expectantly.**_

**Hiccup: A night fury. An incredibly powerful species of dragon.**

**Peter: Okay, what do they want?**

**Hiccup: They seem to want you to form a bond by showing you your hand while looking away from them.**

_**Looking at each other they decide to just do it and the scene plays out much like it did with Hiccup and Toothless all that time ago but with different people different dragons and the people soaking wet.**_

**Felicia: Okay who are you?**

**Hiccup: I could and should ask you the same.**

**Felicia: I am Felicia Hardy.**

**Ben: I am her boyfriend, Ben Reilly.**

**Kaine: I am Kaine and this is my girlfriend Laura Kinney.**

**Jess: I am Jessica Drew and this is my boyfriend Peter Parker.**

**Elsa: I am Elsa Arendelle, former princess and future queen of Arendelle.**

The Arendelle family and citizens are saddened to see the girl renounce her birth rights so soon.

Hiccup gulped, recalling the words he had used to describe himself that day.

**Hiccup: Hello I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, otherwise known as Hiccup the useless, Hiccup the hopeless and (SARCASTICLY) my personal favourite (DEADPAN) Hiccup the unwanted.**

The Vikings, particularly the berkians, felt a great pang of guilt as they realise _WHY _Hiccup considers himself those things.

"Scumbags." Toothless muttered as Danny and Skyfire bit back growls.

**Peter: Useless, hopeless, unwanted? Who the heck would call you that?**

**Hiccup: Because I can't lift an axe or swing a hammer or even throw a bola no matte how hard they try to teach me I have called both useless and hopeless back 'home'. Unwanted is not an irrational extension of these concepts.**

**Kaine: Well I can tell you now we will not be calling you either. I mean I am assuming you made the getup on that dragon.**

**Kaine gestured to Toothless' saddle and tail.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, I shot him down but was unable, no, unwilling to kill him. I later, while bonding with him noticed his loss of a tailfin. I created this to rectify that disability. The only thing is that he only seems to be willing to use tails that are dependent on me being in the saddle at least part time.**

**Ben: Well a useless person would be unable to do any of that. It is not a useful skill to be a dumb warrior only able to follow orders. That is a useless person. I am not saying that anyone who follows orders is useless but you should be able to think for yourself, not leave the thinking to one man.**

**Hiccup: That sounds like more or less everyone in the archipelago, the district where I am from.**

**Jessica: Then it sounds to me like you are the only use**_**ful **_**person there.**

The Vikings bristled at the insult, and were shaken at the fact they had a point.

**Peter: Well if they don't even think about their orders that is.**

**Hiccup: Moving away from my nicknames what are you calling your dragons, mine is Toothless because, well.**

_**Toothless flashes his gummy smile before retracting his teeth. The 7 teens turn to their dragons. Hiccup leans over to the other 7.**_

**Hiccup: We'll get riders for you guys and they'll give you names okay?**

_**They nodded.**_

**Peter: I'm naming this guy Andy. I don't know why but he feels like an Andy.**

**Jess: I'm naming mine May after Peter's aunt, who raised him after his parent's death.**

**Ben: I am calling this guy Otto.**

**Felicia: Felicity.**

**Kaine: Jackal.**

**Laura: After my mother I am calling her Sarah.**

**Elsa: Well I have ice powers so I am calling mine Cryofire.**

**Hiccup: Okay then well what are you goanna do now?**

**Peter: Um well we were basically wandering around aimlessly.**

**Elsa: And well, I was just running away.**

**Hiccup: Great! Well I had heard of the beautiful forests around Dunbroch and the Corona lantern festival. We were goanna see them and then decide what to do next. You guys wanna tag along?**

**Elsa: Why not.**

_**With that the 15 dragons launched into the sky and headed to their next 'mission'.**_

**Danny (VO): And with that the legend truly starts as it would be at their next stop that most of the avenger's were and their final planned stop where they became the Avengers.**

"H-h-Hiccup." Stoic said hesitantly from his chair as the scene faded away.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked softly.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what we put you through." He said with many Vikings agreeing with him.

"The same goes to you Elsa. We're so sorry." The king of Arendelle said.

"Apology accepted." The two teens said in unison.

**And there ya go. The next chapter will detail Kitty, Kurt, Ty, Tandy, Clara and Merida's origins. If you were wondering the other 7 dragons are Idris, Deadeye, Freezblast, Amanda, Lockheed, Darkforce and Psyon. If you were confused as to why there are only 15 dragons right know when if you counted there should be 18 keep in mind that Skyfire is already with Danny and Pascal and Maximus are disguised as a chameleon and a horse. They will come in when Freezblast gets named and we meet Jack, Rapunzel and present Danny. Anyway see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Scottish marvels

**Hey guys. In this chapter we meet Kitty, Kurt, Tandy, Ty, Merida and Clara. This will be the last chapter to focus on the meetings after that we have the scenes in Rapunzel's tower that start the team's journey. Yes there will be meetings in it but it won't just be meetings and intros. It May be quite a long one. And as I have implied Hiccup's pairing is with Clara, sorry hiccstrid fans but I do have the Phantom riders in the works, which will feature the big 5 plus Astrid, Eugene and as the title, my username and the running theme of my stories suggest Danny Fenton and it will feature hiccstrid.**

**Anyway onto.**

**Chapter 6: Scottish marvels.**

_**The screen fades to high above Merida's old castle.**_

**Danny (VO): Our next tale of heroes leads us to Scotland where we meet a warrior princess, 2 cursed lovers, 2 unlucky teens and a stubborn girl. We will start with Kitty and Kurt.**

_**We fade to see Kitty and Kurt in their human forms **_**(imagine them as their X-Men Evolution appearances with Clothing similar to the characters in Brave)**_**.**_

**Danny (VO): You see Kitty and Kurt came from families between whom marriage was forbidden. This was not enough, however to stop Kitty and Kurt from falling completely in love at the tender age of 12.**

_**We see Kitty and Kurt talking to each other, each clearly smitten with the other.**_

**Danny (VO): They kept their love a secret for 6 months but it was discovered.**

_**We see Kitty and Kurt stood in a Scottish medieval courtroom equivalent, their parents looking down sternly. As the 2 plead their case people's eyes started to soften.**_

**Danny (VO): The couple were nearly in the clear when a bitter Sharman, realising what was going to happen, cursed the par to walk in the body of monsters for the rest of their lives. It was this that gave Kitty the power of intangibility and Kurt line of sight teleportation; however it came at a cost.**

_**We see Kurt transformed into a blue furred demon while Kitty was turned into a sort of cross between Kurt, herself and a cat. **_**(Kurt looked like a 5 fingered version of his XME appearance while Kitty had cat like eyes and a catlike tail and ears. Instead of blue fur she has pale brown and whiskers)**

**Danny (VO): Considering their new appearances the couple believed themselves no longer welcome in their society so the fled together. **

_**We see the pair run away into the woods.**_

**Danny (VO): Cloak and Dagger were really simple origins. Falling into a pit infused with light and dark energies the pair were irradiated, transforming them into what they are now.**

_**We see the events above.**_

**Danny (VO): Clara's origin was very close to Peter, Jess, Ben and Kaine's except for one change. The spider that bit her lay on a sensing stone, a crystal whose radiation is said to give the power of clairvoyance. This power was passed to Clara when she was bitten, giving her spider and physic powers.**

_**We see Clara get bitten by the spider. In her minds eye she suddenly, but only briefly, glimpses every mind on earth.**_

**Danny (VO): And as for Merida. She was born a princess but she, truly, was a born warrior, specifically an archer. And she was good at it too, second only to myself.**

The girl huffed but had a smile on her face. It was true that Danny was most definitely the greatest archer in the group, able to hit a bulls-eye at 2000 yards on Skyfire's back going at full speed without even breaking a sweat. On dragon back at full speed even Merida had massive trouble. **(Keep in mind that night furies can go supersonic so Danny's accuracy is truly amazing.)**

**Danny (VO): Anyhow she wound up running off after a fight with her mother who wanted a more princess like daughter. The ironic parallels between her and Hiccup are not lost on me. One is a girl who acts too much like a warrior for her mother's approval while the other is a boy who doesn't act enough like a warrior for his father's approval. Anyway this lead to a major fight when Merida deliberately shows up all her would be suitors at the highland games. After this the girl ran off into the forests, unaware of a party of dragons and riders, a cursed couple, a couple who represent light and dark and a spidery psychic were wandering the woods, all bound for the same path as she was.**

_**We see Merida at the archery tournament and arguing with her mother. We then see her running off into the forest.**_

_**We then cut to Hiccup and the gang wandering along a path.**_

**Hiccup: Ok so we stop for a night at the lake and then we fly on to the forests around Corona and then walk into the kingdom. It is important that it happens like that cause they'll freak out if those guys land near them.**

**Peter, Jessica, Ben, Kaine, Felicia, Laura, Elsa: Right.**

_**As they got to the lake they saw 4 figures passed out. One was a blond girl with yellow hair and cream coloured clothes stained with mud. The other one next to her wore a black cloak over similar coloured clothes with odd brown skin **_**(Before I get any comments about the previous comment I am talking in ways of the characters reactions and back then that part of the world would not see black people often so Ty's skin would be seen as quite odd. I mean no disrespect to black people and I am not racist)**_**. A little way away were another couple also wearing cloaks. Their hoods were down exposing their heads. The boy had pointy ears and blue fur while the girl had cat ears, brown fur and whiskers. 4 of the rider-less night furies went up to them and started licking them. A 5th ran straight into the water before bursting out with a girl in a long red coat, over a read tunic a brown skirt and some brown pants. She had tanned skin and soft brown hair. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, his eyes carrying a similar look to that which once was focused on Astrid.**_

"Ooh! Hiccup's in love!" Gobber said in a girly mushy mocking voice as he looked over to Hiccup and Clara on the balcony.

The young couple smiled at each other and kissed.

**Hiccup: They're starving. Kaine, get some food into them ASAP.**

"ASAP?" A lot of the audience asked.

"As soon as possible." The Avengers recited.

**Kaine: On it.**

_**Kaine quickly created a basic broth. The travellers then fed the 5 passed out teens when they heard a scream from behind them. They see a young girl their age in a torn blue dress rolling down a hill. A 6th rider-less night fury ran and grabbed the girl. She saw the 15 dragons and Felicia as well as the 2 fur covered passed out children and screamed.**_

**Merida: Ah! **

**Hiccup: Hey! Hey its okay it's okay. You're not in any danger. At least not from us.**

**Merida: Who are you?**

**Hiccup: Um I'm Hiccup, that's Elsa, Peter, Jessica, Ben, Felicia, Kaine and Laura. There is also Toothless, Cryofire, Felicity, Otto, Jackal, Sarah, May and Andy.**

_**Hiccup gestured to the others.**_

**Merida: What about the others?**

**Hiccup: We haven't actually met the passed out teens they were here when we got here. The other dragons are rider-less so we are waiting for their riders to name them. And this one seems to have taken a shine to you, um.**

**Merida: Merida.**

_**The night fury suddenly shot a fireball into the lake and hit a fish.**_

**Merida: That's a nice shot you've got there. I think I'll call you Deadeye.**

_**Hiccup and the newly named Deadeye grinned and the night fury took off to go tell the others of its new name. As the 2 walked back to the group they saw that the 5 unconscious teens were awake.**_

**Kaine: We've told them who we are but we don't know who they are yet.**

**Hiccup: Okay well I'm Hiccup, this is Merida.**

**Kitty: I'm Kitty.**

**Kurt: Kurt.**

**Ty: Tyrone but you can call me Ty.**

**Tandy: Tandy.**

**Clara: I am Clara but I also go by Madame Web.**

_**Clara's eyes met Hiccup's and both teen's cheeks lit up red.**_

Gobber snickered.

**Hiccup: As I told Merida these night furies seem to have taken a liking to you so I guess they're yours. Do you have any names you might like to use?**

**Kitty: This guy looks lick a Lockheed.**

**Kurt: I was thinking Amanda.**

**Tyrone: Darkforce. **

**Tandy: Psyon.**

**Clara: Idris.**

_**The 5 night furies looked excited at their names. The last one (Freezblast) looked down at being the only one not to have a name or rider.**_

**Hiccup: Hey big guy. Its okay, you'll get a rider eventually.**

_**The former Viking turned to look at the others.**_

**Hiccup: So do you have any specific plans or destinations.**

**Kitty, Kurt, Tyrone, Tandy, Clara and Merida: No, not really.**

**Hiccup: Okay so you were just wandering about. Well you're welcome to come with us. We're of to Corona to see the lantern festival.**

**Peter: (jokingly) We also thought we might try looking for the lost princess. Hiccup and Toothless seem to be good at finding well hidden things.**

Rapunzel chuckled lightly knowing that they found her quite by accident without realising like the rest of them. The question remained who Danny had found them at the tower. The others were clearly thinking the same as they all glanced curiously at Danny and Skyfire.

**Kitty: Why not.**

_**With that the 7 existing riders and 6 new riders mounted their dragons and, along with the one nameless, rider-less dragon, the shot into the sky and towards their next objective.**_

Fergus and Eleanor looked down in despair that their daughter, like their niece had willingly left their homes with these people.

Berk was sombre as they saw that Hiccup was actually a good planner, even if he was a bit awkward at leading. Now they saw what they had driven away.

Hiccup chuckled as he saw back when he was the team leader. He was glad to step down to Danny's right hand with Elsa as his left hand. Once the young Phantom arrived.

* * *

**And that's 6. Next chapter we seen Rapunzel's origin and Jack's, Flynn's heist and the meeting of the Avengers. We will also see Danny's life with Skyfire and how he wound up in Rapunzel's tower. This will borrow from concepts in band of misfits quite a bit, as did the relationship the 3 former princesses share as stated indirectly in this chapter. Anyway get ready for next chapter when I can finally stop writing Danny (VO): and go on to simply Danny:!**

**See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Enter The Phantom

**And we're back to watching Avengers assemble! Sorry I took a break from this one. I got a bit stagnated on this one but since my last update I have posted 4 other stories. Go check em out. Anyway get ready for the new chapter. This will show Flynn's heist, Rapunzel's origin, the meeting between hiccup's unit and Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack and Danny. We will also see something more about Danny and Skyfire's relationship. All of this in;**

**Chapter 7 Enter the Phantom.**

The group sitting in the auditorium were currently quite sombre while Danny chuckled at their peculiar luck.

"Well you were successful in that regard." Rapunzel said. "You did indeed find me."

Her voice carried to the auditorium and her parents looked up to see her and started comparing her to them and their lost baby.

**Danny (VOICE OVER): Anyway the next avenger was chosen by a ray of healing energy striking the earth, creating a flower that could heal the ill. This flower was granted a guardian in the form of a boy called Jack Frost. Sadly he could only interact with things that believed in him.**

_**We see Jack sat watching the flow. Gothel finds it.**_

**Danny (VOICE OVER): this meant that when a greedy old witch called Gothel found the flower he was powerless to stop her from hording it. However when, many years later when a kingdom was searching for the flower to heal their ill, pregnant queen Jack was more than willing to expose the flower.**

_**We see Jack destroy the cover for the flower, exposing it in time for the guards to retrieve it. We then see the queen drink the flowers tea. Then we see young Rapunzel.**_

**Danny (VOICE OVER): The flowers power was transferred to the hair of the queens child, though this power was easily lost if the hair was cut. A fact that was very vexing to old Gothel.**

"What happened to Gothel anyway?" Jack asked suddenly.

"And your hair for that matter?" Flynn asked, referring to how her formerly long blond hair was now short and brown."

"Long story short I cut it and she died." Rapunzel said flippantly.

_**We see Gothel's break in at the castle. It is unchanged from it's appearance in tangled.**_

**Danny (VOICE OVER): Gothel stole the girl and Jack followed. Both were enclosed in a tower for 16 years. The only thing they knew of the outside world was a lantern festival held on the birthday of the baby, Rapunzel, in the hopes that it would lead her home. It didn't however. But it make her want to see it. And her opportunity came, oddly, from a thief.**

* * *

_**We see Flynn being lowered down on a rope towards a crown. The guard, not noticing him, sneezes.**_

**Flynn: Ah. Hay fever?**

**Guard: Yeah. Wait what? Hey!**

_**By this point Flynn and the stabbingtons are running into the forest. Flynn noticed the wanted poster.**_

**Flynn: Ah man. They just can't get my nose right.**

_**With that we see him flee like in tangled and cut out when he and Maximus fall.**_

_**We pan across to the clouds with the words '2 hours earlier.' Suddenly a black shape shoots through the clouds. (This part is to 'where no one goes' from the HTTYD2 soundtrack.)**_

The kingdoms sit forward, expecting to see their children.

_**However it is only the one night fury. On his back is a teen in blue pants, a grey tunic, a coat and a hat and scarf setup. Oddly he has a pair of lenses over his eyes. Black hair can be seen from the back.**_

**Danny: Yeah!**

Everyone's eyes widen as they realise that they are looking at Danny and Skyfire.

_**Danny and Skyfire hug the ocean for a few moments before shooting up towards the sky. They keep climbing and climbing until the sky has gone dark blue with stars visible. Looking down they see the curvature of the blue green orb they are fling around.**_

**Danny: Ready buddy?**

**Skyfire: Always my friend.**

"They can Talk!" pretty much everyone but the Avengers yelled, both humans and animals.

"Only when their powers are unlocked. Danny and Skyfire said in unison.

_**With that Danny leapt off Skyfire's head and the dragon pulled his wings into himself. Together they plummeted at the ground.**_

**Danny and Skyfire: YEAH!**

_**Below them and approaching rapidly was a maze of spiky rocks.**_

"NO! You'll be killed!" some people, even the Avengers were screaming.

"3" Danny said.

"2" Skyfire said.

"1" They both said.

**Danny and Skyfire: GOIN GHOST!**

_**With that a white ring formed that the pair fell through, turning them into their ghost forms. **_**(keep note of the fact that they can share a ring. It is important later into the movie.)**_** in their new forms, without wings or any consideration for physics or gravity they pair swung through the maze , shot out the other side, linked back up and changed back to normal. After this Skyfire preformed various aerial stunts while Danny shifted down to hanging from his front paws.**_

"Why are you in his paws?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

_**(At this point where no one goes has ended and into a fantasy starts up.)**_

_**Danny uses his ice powers to create a large basket of ice attached to his left arm. Together the pair swoops down and uses the basket to catch masses of fish. As they swoop up Danny adds a lid and some handles before detaching the basket and swinging onto Skyfire's back as the night fury grabs the basket.**_

_**Danny then raises a hand out to create a portal in the sky. (Think transformers Prime Ground Bridge.)**_

Everyone but Danny and Skyfire's jaws drop to the floor.

_**Flying through it the pair find themselves in a large cave area. Dropping the basket into a vat of boiling oil the pair drop onto a rocky outpost where they start working on something. Skyfire seems to be putting out 2 plates one much larger than the other while Danny is cutting a peculiar egg shaped brown vegetable (Potato) into strips (Chips) before dropping them in the oil too. As he does this Skyfire puts a salt shaker and vinegar bottle on the table.**_

_**Danny pulls out the now fried fish debones and de-scales it before dropping it and the chips into a large metal basket before walking over to the table where he empties some onto his plate and the rest onto Skyfire's. They both apply salt and vinegar and dig in.**_

"You actually like cooked human food?" Toothless exclaims in dragonese.

"It's an acquired taste. It makes it easier for both of us." Skyfire states calmly.

"How?"

"Danny doesn't have to fish 2 batches, one for each off us. Raw fish isn't healthy for humans. It makes them ill." The wiser dragon explained.

"Oh."

_**After they finish Danny and Skyfire start to train together, going through obstacle courses and even practicing swordplay using a wooden sword in Danny's hand and a larger one in Skyfire's mouth.**_

Eyebrows rise at the sword fighting dragon and rider.

_**After this they take to the skies above Corona through a portal.**_

"Where was that anyway?" Astrid exclaims.

"Pocket dimension." Danny and Skyfire respond as one.

_**Frome above they see Flynn fleeing the guards before noticing several black shapes. Turning invisible they swoop down to see a convoy of night furies and riders. They glance at each other before Danny jumps onto a tree.**_

* * *

_**Hiccup and the others have been walking for some time. They were currently sitting under a cliff when they hear an exclamation from above.**_

**Flynn: Incoming!**

_**Flynn lands on Jess and runs off to hide from Maximus; however Jess has gotten caught on him and is noticeably shorter than the thief so is hoisted off her feet and dragged with the man through a passageway.**_

**Hiccup: Hey!**

_**Invisible, Danny and Skyfire follow, Skyfire ducking into a trench and turning visible.**_

_**Finding himself at Rapunzel's tower Flynn uses 2 arrows to climb it, with the others close behind him. Shrugging Danny starts climbing too. **_

_**Flynn has reached the room at the top of the tower when the others burst up. Suddenly before anyone can say anything a sheet of ice forms on the floor, tripping the group up, though not Danny as he was attached to a wall, and knocking them out.**_

_**Climbing up to the rafters he watches the girl examine the others before stuffing them in the closet. She then examines the contents of a satchel Flynn had been carrying. He sucks in a breath as she tries on the tiara, realising what, or rather who, she was. He then sees her confrontation with Gothel though only hears one thing.**_

**Gothel: RAPUNZEL YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!**

_**After this the woman leaves and Danny watches Rapunzel tie up the group and interrogate them. Crawling down he hears her give Flynn an ultimatum.**_

**Rapunzel: you, Flynn Ryder will take us to see the lantern festival then return me, Pascal and Jack ere and we will return your satchel to you. **

_**Danny then turns visible and steps out of the shadows.**_

**Danny: Ah! The lantern festival. Such a fun time! I love that place.**

_**The entire group jump slightly and the loud and unexpected intervention.**_

**Jack: Who are you?**

**Danny: I am Danny Fenton, adventurer extraordinaire.**

**Jack: (shocked.) Wait you can see me to?**

**Danny: (confused.) um yes? (Understanding.) Oh you're one of those guys with conditional invisibility. I see. Anyway I'll come with ya. I love a good walk.**

**Rapunzel: Okay. Fine. Let's go.**

* * *

"How come you were talking so funny?" Hamish asked.

"Danny had surprised us all by popping up." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah that was fun." Danny said wit a chuckle.

**Flynn: You 2 coming or not?**

_**Everyone but Rapunzel and Danny were climbing down the tower.**_

**Rapunzel: Look at the world so big and I'm halfway to it.**

**Rapunzel: Look at it all so close do I even dare.**

**Rapunzel: Should I, no, her I go.**

_**Rapunzel swings down at to the ground and started celebrating. They then all look up at Danny in time to see him step off the window sill.**_

**All: NO!**

"NO!" the audience exclaimed as they watched the enigmatic figure plunge to his death, forgetting that he had the power of flight.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I wanted to end on a slight cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this addition to the story. The next one should show up soon. Hopefully. Anyway till then see you next time.**


End file.
